


Vagatha/Vagaiel/Vaggie: The Sane Moth In The Darkness

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Let's talk about Hazbin Hotel's underrated and perhaps most sociologically influential character, Vaggie.Could Vaggie and Molly be Exterminators, either previous ones or current spies?!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Vagatha/Vagaiel/Vaggie: The Sane Moth In The Darkness

Vagatha Bonilla has been through much in her multiple lives. As a woman, a person of color, and a lesbian, she’s been labeled among the lowest of the low in society. Born in a working class Hispanic family, she took care of her siblings while her mother and father worked hard to sustain the family. After being brutally raped and murdered by a homophobic gang of men, Vagatha finds herself joining the Exterminators in Heaven as Vagaiel (vag – aye –el), due to her proficiency in weapon wielding and martial arts. She was one of the top ruthless warriors in the army…but when she refused to kill Hell’s princess, she was promptly banished and fell to Hell…nearly dying again.

Left alone in her moth demon form with only an angelic spear to defend herself, the one eyed Vaggie soon formed a strong bond with Charlie. Her X over her eye was a reminder of her previous life as an Exterminator…and a spot where she got brutally stabbed in her human life. Her tank top, leggings and xs over her breasts were her clothing, a pink bow in her hair. In her super demon form, her long white hair could have eyes appear on it like markings of a moth. She would grow multiple arms to swing weapons and moth wings from her back to allow for flight. She was just as deadly as an Exterminator in her more powerful form. 

Vaggie and Charlie soon fell in love and developed a relationship. Vaggie stood by Charlie’s side even as other demons mocked her for her idea of redeeming sinners at her so called Happy Hotel. Her only sins were anger and swearing. Despite the fact that Vaggie thought Charlie’s idea was unrealistic (“life isn’t a musical”), she wanted her girlfriend to succeed and make life better for everyone. 

Now, things appeared to spiral from crazy to crazier. Angel Dust nearly sank the hotel’s reputation in the water due to his use of drugs and fights in Turf Wars. His love of porn and crass attitude doesn’t help things either. Even worse, the infamous Radio Demon visited the hotel, bringing a grumpy gambling alcoholic cat and an obsessive compulsive maid with him. The hotel didn’t seem like a place to discourage sin like it was intended to. Vaggie knows that Alastor’s up to no good and it’s her sworn duty to keep Charlie safe at all costs. But with Charlie dancing and falling for Alastor, and influential enemies nearby, their bond may be at risk of fading away. 

Vaggie is the glue that keeps everyone and the hotel together. Now she has to prepare for another life of war…and the potential to return where she belongs through redemption. Her moth demon reflects her previous life: she was drawn to music and romance like a moth to a flame…and fell into a deadly trap. White moths were often symbols of death…much like the Exterminators and Vaggie when she’s angry. Moths are associated with feminine energy of the moon, they can also represent optimism and moving toward the “lighter side of life,” much like Vaggie’s current personal journey. Moths and flames can symbolize creativity but also destructive energy…Vaggie must be careful not to get consumed by her burning anger and fear. 

In addition, the “butterflies” of her previous life represented all the “perfect” girls who had the “right” skin color, appearance and personalities deemed desirable by society. Moths are seen as undesirable in comparison. Like the other demon misfits of the show, Vaggie is an outsider, feeling lost, rejected and pushed aside (both metaphorically and literally) by people on Earth and in Hell. It’s no wonder that Vaggie had to toughen up so early in her life…it was a matter of physical and mental survival. 

In the realm of “Chaggies” “Charlastors,” “Radiodusters” and other groups who ship certain characters, Vaggie remains one of the underrated characters in the fandom. Many people are turned off by her frequent yelling and loud voice. But Vaggie is not afraid to speak her mind and protect those she cares about. Her courage and genuine goodness is evident when she punches a cameraman who called Charlie a “stupid bitch.” The fire within her allowed her to stand up to taunting individuals like Angel Dust, and threatening beings like Alastor. She is not afraid to kill any demons if they were to attack Charlie or herself. Vaggie knows that discipline and close observation is essential if Charlie’s plan is to work. She knows that Hell is full of untrustworthy sinners and that violence must counteract violence at times. 

Similar to Cherri Bomb, Vaggie is an example of radical feminism. Unlike Cherri Bomb who pursues violence for herself and Angel Dust as a spunk rebel, Vaggie resorts to it in self-defense and situations she perceives as threatening. Vaggie may eventually have to learn two essential lessons: one, to be more trustworthy among men who deserve it, as not all men are evil and two, to tone down her temper and channel her anger into productive courage. It will be hard for Vaggie to learn the first lesson, due to her previous experience with men. But with Charlie’s friendly personality influencing the other hotel clients, Vaggie will likely warm up to them and maybe even share her stories. 

Charlie and Vaggie’s relationship is one of many LGBTQ representations in the show. From what was shown in the first episode, it is genuine and reflects their strong friendship. It isn’t oversexualized like common gay/lesbian relationships are portrayed…it is more “realistic.” The other examples include Angel being gay with a feminine appearance, Husk being pansexual and Alastor being ace/graysexual. The characters may seem wild and mean at first, but then again, they are in Hell. Proper LGBTQ portrayals in media and shows remains important and essential. 

As previously stated, Vaggie is an underrated character in comparison to Charlie, Alastor, and Angel Dust. She may appear as a “sidekick” to Charlie, but they are both equals. Charlie and the hotel would be nothing without Vaggie and her strong foundation. Vaggie is the most “sane’ in other ways: she doesn’t do porn, drugs, nor does she drink. She does not display any signs of greed or desire for murder…save for self-defense. The only sins she has are wrath, swearing and an inclination to violence, but not to the same pleasure seeking degree as Angel and Alastor. Perhaps Vaggie will be either the first to be redeemed or the easiest one to be redeemed. Even if she does get a chance to go to Heaven, she probably won’t want to leave Charlie and her friends behind. Only time will tell.


End file.
